


Goodbye to the Past

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex attend Lana's wedding to Pete, and Clark falls in love with Lex all over again.  This time, with Lana's seal of approval.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to the Past

## Goodbye to the Past

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Clark and Lex attend Lana's wedding to Pete, and Clark falls in love with Lex all over again. This time, with Lana's seal of approval. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Clark smiled as he watched Lana and Pete toast one another. Once upon a time, Clark thought his future would be with the dark-haired girl who was this very day marrying his childhood playmate and friend. Lana looked resplendent in her antique white wedding gown, and Pete, Clark thought, looked like he was the one who could fly instead of Clark. 

Clark couldn't help but be amazed yet again at how many lives would have been changed if he hadn't been drugged with red kryptonite that night and confessed his love for Lex Luthor. If that hadn't happened, it might have been Clark who had married Lana, and if Clark was honest with himself, he and Lana's relationship had been doomed before it began. Lana was every young boy's dream girlfriend, but Lex was reality. 

Clark shifted a bit as he adjusted his drowsy five-year-old son to a more comfortable position against his chest. With his other hand, Clark gently jiggled the baby seat on their table, the infant being immediately soothed by his father's actions. Yep, marrying Lana would have been a definite mistake. He pressed a kiss against the top of Conner's head, his attention drawn to another scene, one taking place out on the dance floor. 

He noted idly that he wasn't the only one observing the couple dancing in front of him. Most of the wedding guests, Clark's parents among them, were observing the scene with pleased smiles, a marked improvement from the shock, disbelief, and amazement that once graced people's expressions when they saw Lex with one of their children. 

Clark hadn't thought it was possible to love Lex any more than he had, but each day proved him wrong. This day was no exception. Lex was dancing with their daughter, Kendall, but he wasn't just dancing. He had Kendall's little patent leather clad feet perched on top of his own shoes, and he was slowly gliding across the floor, making Kendall giggle more and more with each step they took. Clark's smile widened as his and Lex's eyes met. Lex's face was alight with his obvious unconditional love for their daughter. 

Lex had always made time for each of their children, and with the new baby, that was still the case. In fact, Lex had even insisted he be the one to take their little princess to each of the fittings for the pink taffeta nightmare that Lana had chosen for her to wear in her role as the flower girl in Lana and Pete's wedding. 

Clark couldn't stop grinning as Lex and Kendall strode back to the table hand-in-hand as the song ended. Lex slid into the chair next to Clark's and returned his smile. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lex whispered into Clark's ear. 

"You can afford much more than that," Clark teased. 

"And here I thought I had grown out of my penchant for choosing gold-digger spouses." 

Without missing a beat, Clark waggled his eyebrows and replied. "You should have known you were in trouble the second I accepted the keys to the truck... and then the Ferrari." 

Lex huffed in mock annoyance, gaining giggles from Kendall and Martha, and snorts of amusement from both Jonathan and Clark. He didn't bother answering Clark, just reached over to tuck Kenny's blanket more securely over the two-month-old. Kendall turned and began excitedly talking with her grandparents about their visit to the private school in Metropolis where the two older children would be attending school in the Fall. Clark found his attention again drawn to Lana, who was now taking pictures by the wedding cake with her bridesmaids. 

"Thinking about what could have been?" Lex asked idly, Clark easily hearing the underlying insecurity lacing the question. 

Clark couldn't even formulate an answer; he just goggled at his husband unbelievingly. 

"Life sure would have been simpler for you," Lex protested with a careless shrug of his shoulders. 

Clark wasted no time in linking his fingers with Lex's reassuringly. "And a lot less perfect, too. I have no desire to be in Pete's place right now. You're my world. You and the kids; I love the four of you more than any one or any thing in the world. I can't imagine my life without you." Clark stopped suddenly, bumping Lex's shoulder affectionately, his voice tightening with emotion. "No, actually, I can. I can clearly picture my life without you, and it scares me. You always talk about how I saved you from becoming your father, but you saved me, Lex. I don't think I would have liked the person I would have been without you in my life." 

"No regrets, then?" 

"None. Never." Clark leaned in to kiss Lex's lips tenderly. "Come dance with me?" 

"Clark, this is Lana's wedding day," Lex argued, his confidence returning with Clark's declarations. "My petty insecurities and jealousy aside, I really don't want to hurt her today of all days, and you know how she gets when she sees us together." 

Clark snorted in amusement. "You've been a little busy lately. When is the last time that you really, honestly took a look at Lana and how she reacts to me now?" 

Lex narrowed his gaze a bit, as he thought back on how long it had, indeed, been since he had been into the Talon. "I suppose it's probably been since early on in the pregnancy." 

"She didn't just settle for Pete, Lex," Clark assured. "She really loves him. It's obvious by the way she looks at him. And if you'll look over there," Clark gestured towards the deejay booth in the corner of the room, "I'd suspect by the way that Lana and Chloe are smirking and whispering to the deejay, that you won't have much of a choice about whether or not to dance with me." Almost immediately, as if on cue, the strains of what they thought of as 'their song' started up. The song they had danced together to at the LexCorp winter gala, and the song they had first danced to as a married couple. "See... told ya." 

Lex turned surprised eyes towards Chloe and Lana, ignoring Chloe's enthusiastic thumbs up in favor of meeting Lana's warm smile. Her nod of approval was the only thing he needed to spur him into action. "Come on, Clark. Let's show them that love only gets better with time." 

Clark wasted no time in depositing Conner onto his own father's lap, entwining his fingers in Lex's, and allowing his husband to lead him to the dance floor. 


End file.
